Lalaloopsy Tinies
Lalaloopsy Tinies are a line of micro-sized Lalaloopsies that were first released in 2014 and feature over 100 collectable characters. About Lalaloopsy Tinies are sew tiny and sew cute, they are made to collect! With over 100+ Tinies available, you can choose from 3 packs, 10 packs, or even a Play 'n' Go house that you can carry them all in and play wherever you go! All of the original Lalaloopsy characters are now tiny, and every one is sew different and totally collectible! Series Assortments Series 1 #Lady Stillwaiting #Ember Flicker Flame #Misty Mysterious #Toasty Sweet Fluff #Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble (2 styles) #Coral Sea Shells (2 styles) #Haley Galaxy #Marina Anchors (2 styles) #Jewel Sparkles (3 styles) #Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Peggy Seven Seas #Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze #Berry Jars 'N' Jam #Pumpkin Candle Light #Dot Starlight #Spot Splatter Splash #Teddy Honey Pots #Snowy Fairest #Bea Spells-a-Lot #Sugar Fruit Drops #Jelly Wiggle Jiggle #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff #Ocean Seabreeze (2 styles) #Cotton Hoppalong #Candy Broomsticks #Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (2 styles) #Prairie Dusty Trails #Peppy Pom Poms #Swirly Figure Eight #Sahara Mirage #Mint E. Stripes #Tippy Tumblelina #Suzette La Sweet #Mari Golden Petals #Blossom Flowerpot Lalaloopsy Tinies - Series 1 - yellow - 10pk.jpg laloopsytinies2.jpg lalaloopsytinies3pack1.jpg lalaloopsytinies3.jpg 61VMe8dd2sL__SL1000_.jpg imagesR00VGDW5.jpg Series 2 #Pix E. Flutters #Mari Golden Petals #Scoops Waffle Cone #Pillow Featherbed #Sand E. Starfish #Mango Tiki Wiki #Holly Sleighbells #Winter Snowflake (2 styles) #Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn #Sahara Mirage (2 styles) #Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop #Blossom Flowerpot #Alice in Lalaloopsyland #Pickles B.L.T. #Little Bah Peep #Smile E. Wishes #Cinder Slippers (2 styles) #Mint E. Stripes (2 styles) #Pearly Seafoam #Tippy Tumblelina #Suzette La Sweet #Confetti Carnivale #Peanut Big Top #Charlotte Charades #Prince Handsome #Ivory Ice Crystals #Rosebud Longstem #Dyna Might #Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff #Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Misty Mysterious #Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises #Teddy Honey Pots #Pepper Pots 'N' Pans #Twist E. Twirls (2 styles) #Toffee Cocoa Cuddles #Jewel Sparkles #Toasty Sweet Fluff #Dotty Gale Winds Series 3 #Scoops Waffle Cone (3 styles) #Crumbs Sugar Cookie #Peanut Big Top #Sahara Mirage #Coral Sea Shells #Harmony B. Sharp #Dyna Might #Marina Anchors #Suzette La Sweet #Feather Tell-a-Tale #Frost I.C. Cone (2 styles) #Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff #Cinder Slippers #Tippy Tumblelina #Jewel Sparkles #Pix E. Flutters #Bea Spells-a-Lot #Sweetie Candy Ribbon (2 styles) #Spot Splatter Splash #Candle Slice O' Cake (2 styles) #Kat Jungle Roar #Boo Scaredy Cat #Squiggles N' Shapes #April Sunsplash #Queenie Red Heart #Scarlet Riding Hood #Cloud E. Sky #Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble #Jelly Wiggle Jiggle #Twist E. Twirls #Sugar Fruit Drops #Mint E. Stripes #Toffee Cocoa Cuddles #Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze #Toasty Sweet Fluff #Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop Series 4 #Furry Grrs-a-Lot #Piña Tropi-Callie #Sahara Mirage #Yuki Kimono #Valentina Hugs 'n' Kisses #Star Magic Spells #Noelle Northpole #Tickles B. Nana #Toothy Yawns-a-Lot #Lady Stillwaiting #Clarity Glitter Gazer #Velvet B. Mine #Carrot Long Ears #Wooly Fuzzy Fleece #May Little Spring #Bouncer Fluffy Tail #Sweater Snowstorm #Water Mellie Seeds #Bluebell Dewdrop #Autumn Spice #Pandy Chomps-a-Lot #Leafy Cuddle 'N' Shy #Purrty Kitten Paws #Sunny Side Up Series 5 # Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff # Swirly Figure Eight # Frost I.C. Cone # Winter Snowflake # Candle Slice O' Cake # Crumbs Sugar Cookie # Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze # Cake Dunk 'N' Crumble # Bea Spells-a-Lot # Peppy Pom Poms # Spot Splatter Splash # Dot Starlight # Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises # Mari Golden Petals # Pix E. Flutters # Blossom Flowerpot # Bluebell Dewdrop Series 6 #Jewel's Boutique: Jewel Sparkles (#601), Storm E. Sky (#602) + ?? #Crumbs' Cafe: Crumbs Sugar Cookie (#610), Spot Splatter Splash (#611) + ?? #Rosy's Care Center: Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (#619), Dot Starlight (#620) + ?? #Sunny's Farm: Sunny Side Up (#628), Berry Jars 'N' Jam (#629) + ?? #Jewel's Princesses: Jewel Sparkles (#637), Clarity Glitter Gazer (#638), Charms Seven Carat (#639), ??? (#640) #Storm E.'s Rock Band: Storm E. Sky (#641), Keys Sharps 'N' Flats (#642), Strings Pick 'N' Strum (#643), Sticks Boom Crash (#644) #Crumbs' Sweet Friends: Crumbs Sugar Cookie (#645), Sugar Fruit Drops (#646), Toasty Sweet Fluff (#647), Bubbles Smack 'N' Pop (#648) #Spot's Artists: Spot Splatter Splash (#649), Trace E. Doodles (#650), Squiggles N' Shapes (#652) #Rosy's Patients: Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (#653) #Dot's Feathered Friends: Dot Starlight (#657) Play 'n' Go Crumbs' House Jewel's House Rosy's Pet Hospital Sew Royal Castle Treehouse Scoops' House Tippy's House Trivia *The Tinies line is the successor to the Micro Lalaloopsy line. *Rosy's name is misspelled on the Rosie's Pet Hospital packaging label. *Each Tinies has holes in it, allowing you can turn them into Jewelry. * In season three and four the Lalaloopsy Tinies come with a jewelry pack instead of a surprise character. pl:Lalaloopsy Tinies Category:Doll Line Category:Spin-Offs Category:Tinies